


Bed

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Threesome, grace!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Could you write a Sam x Castiel x reader (with Sastiel) fic? With really cute and loving smut? You’re an awesome author and thank you all the amazing work you do :3 AND Smutty Sastiel x Fem!Reader fic please?





	

Warnings: Smut, oral, grace!kink, Sastiel

Fic:

You yawn as you skim the page of your book, your eyelids threatening to fall shut. Sam sits off to your side, his fingers tapping idly on the table as he conducts his research. It was long past bedtime, but the two of you were determined to find something on this monster you were hunting.

“What are you two doing?” Cas asks as he enters the room.

“Researching,” Sam answers simply.

“Wanna join?” you ask.

“No,” Cas answers, “What I want is for you to go to sleep.”

“But Cas, we -” Sam begins, but Cas doesn’t let him finish. With a wave of his hand, your book flies shut and Sam’s laptop snaps closed.

“Bed,” Cas demands. You give Sam a sideways glance, earning a smirk from him.

“Ok Cas,” you purr, “We’ll go to bed, but you’re coming with us right?”

“You know I don’t need sleep,” Cas reminds you.

“Who said anything about sleeping?” Sam asks.

“You know that wasn’t what I meant when I said ’go to bed’,” Cas says, “You both need rest.”

“We can always rest later,” you say, “But Sam and I have something we want to do first.” Both you and Sam stand from your chairs and make your way to Cas.

“Come on, Cas,” Sam says as he settles himself behind the angel. His arms wrap around Cas’ waist as he begins leaving kisses up Cas’ neck. “We want you Castiel,” Sam whispers softly when his lips meet the shell of Cas’ ear.

“You’ve both had a long day,” Cas replies, swallowing thickly.

“We don’t mind making it a little longer,” you say as you close the distance between the two of you and let your hands trail up his chest. Cas’ pupils dilate, his breathing rapid and shallow.

“A-are you sure?” Cas asks, “Humans are so fragile and -”

“We’re sure,” Sam assures him.

“You know we’re not that fragile,” you say as you play with his tie. Cas looks you in the eye for a moment, his lip drawn between his teeth. Finally, something clicks. He grabs your waist and pulls you tight to him before flying the three of you to your bedroom.

“My humans,” Cas mutters. He reaches up, cupping your cheek with one hand, Sam’s cheek with the other. 

“Our angel,” both you and Sam say in unison. You watch as Cas kisses Sam over his shoulder. As soon as he breaks the kiss, Cas turns to you and captures your lips. You wrap his tie around your hand and pull him towards you, deepening the kiss. Sam places kisses along Cas’ neck and nips at the shell of his ear.

“I love you both,” Cas says, breaking the kiss with you.

“We love you too,” you mutter against his lips. Sam hums in agreement.

Sam’s hand threads into your hair and coaxes your lips away from Cas’, claiming them for his own. As you kiss Sam, you loosen Cas’ tie and pull it from his neck. Sam tugs at Cas’ trench coat, removing it from Cas’ body. The two of you work together, undressing your angel between you. Cas tugs at your clothing, but you make no move to take them off.

“This isn’t fair,” Cas complains, making both you and Sam chuckle. He groans, his head tipping back against Sam’s shoulder as you slip your hand into the front of his pants and wrap it around his half hard cock.

“He’s getting hard for us, isn’t he?” Sam asks as you pump your hand over Cas’ length. You hum in affirmation as Cas begins to grow in your hand.

“Y/N,” Cas groans, his hips bucking towards your hand. You run your free hand up Cas’ bare chest, Sam’s hands exploring Cas’ body as well.

“He wants us, Sam,” you tell him. You watch as pleasure floods Cas’ face. Wetness pools between your legs and your core aches with need. You can tell Sam is getting needy too.

“Come here,” Sam coaxes. You pull your hand from Cas’ pants as both you and Sam guide Cas towards the bed. Positioning Cas so that he stands at the end of the bed. You and Sam glance at each other before dropping to your knees.

Sam helps you to remove Cas’ clothing as you drop to your knees. When the clothing is gone, you encourage Cas to sit, spreading his legs wide. Cas’ hands thread into your hair and Sam’s, his lust filled eyes watching as you place kisses on his thighs. Reaching up, Sam wraps his hand around Cas’ length. He strokes Cas slowly as he leans in to kiss you.

“Y-you don’t have to do this,” Cas says. He caresses your cheek and Sam’s gently.

“We want to,” you assure him before leaning in to place a kiss to his leaking tip. Cas inhales sharply at the action.

“My humans,” Cas whispers as Sam leans in to kiss Cas’ shaft, “You’re too good to me.”

“You know we love pleasing our angel,” Sam says. You hum in agreement as you take Cas’ tip into your mouth. Cas groans and his hips buck lightly as the vibrations travel down his shaft. Sam chuckles, placing open mouthed kisses against Cas’ shaft as you suck Cas’ tip, your tongue flicking against his leaking slit.

“Y/N, Sam,” Cas moans, hands tugging at your hair and Sam’s begging you both for more. His head tips back in ecstasy as you take more of him into your mouth. Sam’s lips move closer to the base of Cas’ cock before taking one of his balls between them. You begin bobbing your head, hollowing your cheeks around Cas’ cock. The sounds he makes are divine and you knew Sam loved them just as much as you did. Just knowing that you and Sam could reduce Cas to a mewling, moaning, begging mess was enough to turn you both on.

Working together, you bring Cas closer and closer to the edge of orgasm. His hands grow tighter in your hair as his cock twitches in your mouth. Just when you think he’s about to cum, you pull off of him.

“Y/N,” Cas groans in disappointment. Sam instantly picks up where you left off, taking Cas’ tip between his lips. Cas groans in pleasure as you stroke his length, Sam focusing on his tip. “Sam! Y/N!” Cas grunts. Sam pulls off him as Cas’ cock begins to pulse. Both you and Sam open your mouths, trying to catch as much of Cas’ cum as you can on your tongues. Cas wraps his hand around his length, stroking himself through his high as you and Sam hum at the taste of his cum.

As Cas begins to come down from his high, you run your thumb along Sam’s cheek and collect Cas’ cum. Both men watch as you suck your thumb into your mouth. Sam grabs you and pulls you close, placing kisses on your face and cleaning Cas’ cum from your skin.

“My humans,” Cas muses as he watches the two of you kissing. You begin unbuttoning Sam’s clothes, pushing the material from his shoulders. Cas continues to watch as you and Sam stand from the floor, undressing each other as you go. Sam’s hands explore your exposed skin and one of Cas’ hands joins them. “Come here,” Cas urges. Both you and Sam let Cas guide you to the bed. As soon as your knees hit the bed, Cas whisks you and Sam to the top of it, your heads coming to rest against the pillows. Cas kneels between the two of you, hovering over you and giving him a good view of each of you.

Both you and Sam moan as Cas’ grace swirls across your bodies. He didn’t even have to touch you to make you a moaning, writhing mess. “Cas,” you moan, loving the gentle, tingling warmth of Cas’ grace. Another moan escapes your lips as Cas presses his grace against your clit, pleasure shooting through you. Sam’s reaction is much like yours, his hard cock twitching.

Turning your head to the side, you watch as Sam’s hips buck from the bed. He reaches towards you, cupping your cheek and bringing your lips to his. “I love you both,” Cas says as he watches the two of you kissing, “More than you know.” You smile against Sam’s lips. Cas’ grace twists around your body, squeezing your breasts and rolling your hardened nipples.

“Cas,” both you and Sam moan against each other’s lips as Cas pushes his grace into you. It felt just like his cock filling and stretching you only with the added pleasure of having Cas’ grace inside you. The rest of his grace concentrates on specific parts of your body. He made it feel like his hands were squeezing your breasts and tugging the nipples while lips pressed kisses to your pulse point.

This was Cas’ favorite way to bring both you and Sam to orgasm. He could kneel above you, watching as he brought you both closer and closer to your highs. Cas would watch as you and Sam kissed lovingly, knowing that love extended to him as well. Eventually, however, just watching while his grace worked in and out of you, and over Sam’s length, was too much for him.

You smile as Cas finally leans down, taking Sam’s cock into his mouth. “Oh, Cas,” Sam groans as Cas wastes no time getting to work bobbing his head up and down.

“You’re both so damn perfect,” you comment, watching each of Sam’s reactions to having his cock sucked by Cas. Cas moves his hand to your sex, palming you before sliding two fingers deep inside you alongside his grace. He curls them against your g-spot, making your hips buck towards his hand. Sam reaches down with one hand, fisting it into Cas’ hair as he pulls you tighter to him with the other. All sorts of noises escape Sam’s lips and you swallow them hungrily, muffling them as you kiss him deeply. Noises escape your lips as well as Cas pumps his grace and fingers in and out of you at different speeds.

When Cas hollows his cheeks around Sam’s length, you know Sam won’t be able to last much longer. Cas hums, sending vibrations straight down Sam’s length, making him groan as his hips buck. “Cas,” Sam moans, “Oh, Cas!” Sam breaks the kiss and buries his face into the crook of your neck as he comes undone. His body is wracked with pleasure as Cas sucks and licks, drinking down every drop of cum Sam has to offer.

Cas works Sam through his high before turning his attention to you. He shifts on the bed and spreads your legs wide as he settles between them. You whimper as he pulls his fingers from you, but your protestations don’t last long. “Cas,” you moan as he pushes his tongue into you as far as he can. He swirls his tongue around inside you, humming at your taste. The vibrations make you moan and writhe, pressure continuing to build in your stomach.

“You’re so beautiful,” Sam says as he props himself up on one elbow so that he’s looking down on you. Cas hums in agreement. His hand slides down your body and back up again, squeezing your breast as he leans down to kiss your lips. You pull one hand away from Sam and reach down to fist it into Cas’ hair. Sam’s hand is still tangled there, guiding Cas as he eats you out.

“Cas, Sam,” you moan, loving all the attention they’re giving you. Cas’ nose nudges your clit, making you gasp as the pressure in your stomach threatens to spill over. You cling to them as your back arches, your toes curling in pleasure. Cas’ grace swirls across your g-spot and the feeling coaxes you over the edge. “Castiel!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around his tongue and grace.

Your body is wracked with pleasure and all you can do is cling to them as Cas works you through your high. Sam captures your lips, kissing you passionately and muffling the sounds you make. When you begin to recover, Cas pulls his tongue from you and begins kissing his way up your body.

Sam moves away from you and guides Cas to the bed beside him so that Cas lies between the two of you. “My humans,” Cas says as he pulls you both to him so that your heads rest on his chest, his arms wrapped around each of you, “I love you both.”

“We love you too,” you answer, placing a kiss to his chest.

“Our angel,” Sam adds. Cas chuckles before placing a kiss to the top of your head and then Sam’s.

“Now go to sleep,” Cas instructs, “You both need rest.”

“But -” you begin to protest.

“Your research can be done in the morning,” Cas interrupts, “I’m not letting you leave this bed until you’re both fully rested, is that understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” Sam says playfully. He grins at you as his hand begins to travel down Cas’ body. You smile back as you let your hand follow Sam’s.

“The two of you are -” Cas begins, but his words become groans as you and Sam begin stroking his cock.

“What?” you prompt.

“Perfect,” Cas says, giving in as he begins to grow in your hand.


End file.
